dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link vs Bayonetta
B95AAA29-BE2E-437D-8BBC-500727C6526F.jpeg Intro Zelda vs Bayonetta! , which powerful hero , who constantly has to deal with dark magic and sorcery will win? , will Bayonetta gun her way to victory or will Link , Link himself to victory!. Intrude No rules! Just bloodshed! DBX!!! pre-fight Link is walking through the guerto desert with the triforce in his hand until a woman in all black approaches him. Bayonetta: give me that! Link:....... Bayonetta:Wanna play! Bayonetta takes out her gun and starts firing at Link , Link dodges and takes out his sword , Bayonetta takes out her chainsaw. Link:Hyahhhhhhh Here We Go!!! CBB421DC-D6D7-4670-A9E4-1CDFCE3C2075.jpeg 4505CB6E-1B4F-456D-A142-B857724C368C.jpeg Bayonetta and Link Clash Weapons , Link Throws a Bomb Time Bayonetta , Bayonetta takes out her gun and shoots the bomb , a huge explosion happens throughout the desert , Bayonetta starts firing bullets at link , Link deflects with his hylian Shield , Bayonetta stops time , Bayonetta starts firing bullets at link , she then fires a ice attack at link , time reverts and link gets hit by all the attacks , Link then shoots a ice arrow at Bayonetta , Bayonetta dodges and shoots electricity at link , Link uses his furry rush and dodges. Bayonetta: not bad , but let’s Heat things up! Bayonetta takes out both guns and starts firing at link , Link uses his hylian Shield and Defelects all the blasts , Link then uses a skyward strike on Bayonetta , Link then uses his Stasis and stops time , Link shoots a guardian arrow at Bayonetta , Bayonetta gets hit by all the attacks , link tries to hook shot Bayonetta But Bayonetta cuts the chain in half , Link looks in shock , Bayonetta then rushes at Link and cuts his arm , blood starts dripping everywhere , Link then holds his arm in pain. Bayonetta: It’s Over! Bayonetta then impales link in the cheast , Link drops his master sword and shield , Bayonetta takes the saw out of Links cheast , Bayonetta takes the triforce and starts to walk away ,then Mipha revives Link , Link gets up and goes behind Bayonetta and slashes her in the back with the master sword. Bayonetta:What? Link puts on the Fierce Diety mask and the two fight again , Link slashes a huge power blast at Bayonetta , causing a huge explosion , The two clash swords again , Link then cuts Bayonettas chain saw in half , Link then stabs Bayonetta In the heart , Bayonetta falls down in pain. Bayonetta: you little bitch! Link shoots a bomb arrow at Bayonetta , causing a huge explosion , killing her instantly , Link then takes off the mask and looks at the triforce , link puts his hand on the triforce and makes a wish. Dbx Winner 7654FA4C-8875-4F36-B03B-6B641A7DCA06.jpeg This Dbx Winner is Link! Category:Dbx Fights Written By Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Magic Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Crossbow themed DBXs Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Magic Duel Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Witch Themed Dbx Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:'Brains vs Brawn' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Supernatural Themed DBX Fights Category:Superhero vs Secret Agent